yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
High Rollers D
High Rollers D&D is a Dungeons and Dragons series being played on the Sunday Tabletop RPG Show, part of the daily Yogscast livestream schedule. The show is broadcast live on the Yogscast Twitch channel on Sundays from 5pm GMT. Backstory For 1200 years the land of Arrak was a haven of peace and prosperity. This was the result of a once in a century event, the passing of a comet called Pelor's Light through the celestial plane. The comet blessed crops, healed the sick, and kept monsters in a magical sleep. However, on the 1300th year of the passing of Pelor's Light, the comet suddenly and mysteriously exploded, with the shattered pieces falling to the ground causing great destruction. This also awakened the monsters which had lay dormant and they once again began bringing chaos to the land. This event was called the Lightfall. The adventure takes place in Arrak 46 years after the Lightfall. The world has slowly started to recover, with new towns and cities being formed. However danger still lies in the routes between these populated regions, and as such, groups travel in caravans between the cities for safety. We join our adventurers travelling as part of a caravan from the town of Greybell to Capital of the Dawn Republic. Characters Special Guests NPCs A list of all the non-player characters featured in the Lightfall campaign can be found here. Campaign Summaries *Session 1 Summary *Session 2 Summary *Session 3 Summary *Session 4 Summary *Session 5 Summary *Session 6 Summary *Session 7 Summary *Jiutou's Solo Adventure Summary *Session 8 Summary *Session 9 Summary *Session 10 Summary *Session 11 Summary *Session 12 Summary *Session 13 Summary Episode Guide Trivia *It was revealed at the beginning of the series that both Katie and Matt had not played D&D before. Kim played a long time ago but is inexperienced. Mark and Trott play regularly in different campaigns. *Mark bought Kim and Matt a set of dice each which he gives to them at the beginning of the second session. *Kim accidentally took the mini figure used to represent Tomas home after the first session. *Part of the green screen fell on Trott and Kim during the second session. *#rollonsunday is made the official Twitter hashtag for High Rollers D&D at Trott's suggestion. *The mini figures used are 25 - 28 millimetre scale. *Trott was absent for the third session due to the fact he was attending PAX. A cardboard cutout of him with googly eyes occupied his place instead for the stream. *Kim rolled her first ever natural 20 during the third session. She rolled another a short time later. *The fourth session was a Chinese New Year special. Everyone wore red, paper lanterns were added to the stream overlay graphics, and Mark even included a festival in the campaign to coincide with the Chinese New Year celebrations at Kim's request. She thanked him whole-heartedly at the end of the stream for his efforts and gives him a red envelope. *Mark gave a shoutout to this wiki at the start of the fourth session. *Trott rolled a natural 20 for Cam's penis size during the sixth session. *Steve Bruce runs the stream behind the scenes. He added blood splat overlays whenever anyone took damage, and a skull over Kim's face to represent her death on numerous occasions during the sixth session. *Critical Role's Matt Mercer has given shout-outs to Mark and High Rollers, one of which was during a Q&A at Wizard World Portland. (Wizard World Gaming ~3:15:00) *Since Katie, Trott, and Matt were absent for what would have been the eighth session, Mark ran a solo campaign with Kim instead. *Martyn was the first special guest on the show, appearing in the eighth session as the character Falk. *CaffCast took over the High Rollers stream on the 27 March 2016, providing a summary of the campaign so far, due to the fact most of the group were attending Insomnia 57. *Background music for the streams is provided by Battle Bards and Steve Bruce. Links *Official High Rollers D&D Twitter *High Rollers D&D Fan-made Campaign log Gallery File:Cammini.jpg|Trott's mini Cam Buckland File:Eloramini.jpg|Katie's mini Elora Galanodel File:Direwolfmini.jpg|Katie's direwolf form mini File:Trellmini.jpg|Matt's mini Trellimar Aleath File:Hrdndlivestreamroom.jpg|The livestream room set up for High Rollers D&D File:Trell_barris.jpg|Granny Trellimar and Barris drawn by Nina File:Redenvelope.jpg|The contents of the red envelopes Jiǔtóu gave to Trellimar and Elora, as tweeted by Kim File:Highrollersmappiece.jpg|The Marshal's Office, constructed for the sixth session map File:Granimir.jpg|Official artwork for Trellimar's dragon Granamyr File:Highrollers_cast.png|Original character art by Nina-Serena File:HighRollers_D%26D_Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper by Nina-Serena File:High Rollers Dawn Republic.jpg|The Dawn Republic area, drawn by Mark Hulmes Category:Livestreams Category:High Rollers D&D Category:Kim Richards Category:Chris Trott Category:Matt Toffolo Category:Katie Morrison Category:Games Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Shows